


Should I stay or should I go

by TifaSugarEng (tifasugar)



Series: Akiharu Canon OneShots [1]
Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Angst, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/TifaSugarEng
Summary: Haruki POV"Fuck!The bathroom light fell over his closed eyes and pursed lips. Haruki slipped against the door until his ass hit the floor, covering his face with both hands.He threw himself over me, fuck!"





	Should I stay or should I go

_ Fuck! _

The bathroom light fell over his closed eyes and pursed lips. Haruki slipped against the door until his ass hit the floor, covering his face with both hands.

_ He threw himself over me, fuck! _

It was the closest thing to a hug he received from Akihiko and right after covering him with a blanket, Haruki ran into the bathroom to swallow screams and whimpers. He opened his eyes slowly, staring at blond long hair trapped between his forearms and forehead, his arms now resting over his knees, legs folded against his chest. 

A sight left his lungs, one of many.

He couldn't stop thinking about the warmth of his body, his weight, hard muscles against… well, everywhere they touched. 

On his bed. 

It was a dream came true and still, they were too drunk to do anything. Akihiko never said he wanted more than a friendship even when he flirted _constantly_ with all those casual touches, whispers, smiles, long stares. Just by thinking about it, Haruki’s heart threatened to break his rib cage and brand new whimpers disturbed the night silence.

And he wondered so many things…

He tended to fantasize about them being a couple. How would it feel to grab his hand while taking a walk, having dates, living together, waking up right beside him every morning. But what made him shiver was the idea of hugging or kissing him whenever he wanted, to touch his naked and wide torso, feeling his breath over him, skin against skin.

He wondered if Akihiko would be tender or rough in bed.

_ Fuuuuuuck. _

His fingers slipped from its place to hide under his shirt, head now resting against the door at his back, eyes closed again.

Haruki's hands weren't as huge as Akihiko's so it ruined a bit the fantasy, but it was _so easy_ to think about him while touching his chest, brushing his nipples lightly until Haruki's breath hitched. 

The feeling of his body over him was recent enough to recreate it, sitting on the bathroom floor, a bit tipsy and terribly aroused. The half chub in his pants became a full erection within seconds because in his mind he wasn't in the bathroom anymore.

He was sitting at the studio, beside the drums, and on Akihiko's lap, his arms around Haruki's torso touching naked warm skin slowly, so slowly. He could feel the drummer's hard chest against his back, even hear deep whispers. _ "Would you cum for me?" _He'd say.

In the loneliness of the bathroom, Haruki nodded, eyes closed, and hand slipping inside his pants.

Akihiko would touch him slowly, not enough to reach the climax but more than enough to make his cock stir in full attention, glans in a faded red, so sensitive. And his rough hand would encircle the bassist shaft, back arching, and a needy whimper coming from his lips.

"Please… Aki, please"

Wet and warm kisses would cover his neck, jaw, making him pant, tense, speed what it started as slow strokes. Haruki's pants and soft moans were a bit too loud but he was so lost in the fantasy he didn't notice. 

And if he were all alone he'd take time to sit in the dildo now hiding inside his closet, thick and massive as he imagined his friend to be. 

Right now, it was just a brush of fingers between asscheeks that made him grunt, legs spread on the floor while pumping his fist up and down his cock. 

What made him fall over the edge was thinking about Akihiko pulling his hair, licking his neck while moaning in his ear, '_fuck you're tight_', pressing those fingers inside him rough and dry.

He cum hard and sudden, and even when biting his lips a loud, shaky moan escaped through them. Haruki's body trembled thinking of him, his scent, and how he would hold him right, coming down from the high slowly. 

He didn't want to open his eyes.

He didn't want the mess, the feeling of solitude afterward.

He opened them anyway.

And after standing, cleaning himself and the floor, an overwhelming shame made home in his chest to stay. 

He turned off the light, came out of the bathroom, and after a brief look to his best friend's back, lied on the cold couch curling up and covering himself with a thin blanket. Trying not to think and failing miserably.

On the other side of the room, Akihiko stared at the wall, his hands curling over the blanket and a hard cock in his jeans. Trying not to touch himself in his friend's bed, because of his friend's moans. Cause someone was waiting for him at home and _this wasn't right_.

_ What the fuck are you doing, Kaji? _

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and tried not to think about all those feelings in his chest, becoming more and more impossible to ignore every passing day. Every time he saw his face, listened to his voice, his laugh, every time he made Haruki blush his heart raced a bit faster. Ignoring that well-known feeling in his stomach, what people called butterflies but he named _'being fucked'_

Neither of them slept that night.

Both of them thought too much knowing that the solution was at reach, too scared to take the step. Cause there was so much to lose and, at the moment, they weren't ready to take that risk.

Only one thing soothed their souls just for a little while.

In the darkness of the house, two dim lights emerged almost at the same time, two cellphones showing the very same picture.

One zoomed on Akihiko's cheeky grin.

The other on Haruki's soft smile.

Both taking long sighs from looking at each other, too oblivious to realize that there was nothing to be afraid of.

**Author's Note:**

> To read a second smutty part of this click in [this link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538821)!!
> 
> I LOVE THEM SO MUCH  
THEY JUST GIVE ME FEELS
> 
> I hope you liked it and sorry for yelling.  
If you leave a comment I'll be happy for the rest of the day!  
Even a <3 works for a writer, I mean it.
> 
> Come and yell with me at my [twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar)!!


End file.
